Shadow (self-insert) in Heatland
by Randomstorywritingguy
Summary: After a couple questions in the beginning of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, I awake to find myself in the Pokemon world but I soon find that its not all fun in games as the females are in heat the males are either hiding or fighting and the world is in disarray, between the questions will I make it home and will I find myself in a unfortunate position, I wonder will i make it home alive?
1. Just Another night

Just another day for Shadow: playing video games all night, drinking too much caffeine, and enjoying the general lack of sleep that caused paranoia and strange jumpiness. But while playing Pokémon Mystery Dungeon late one night on his phone, having started over he was being asked the same ol questions. Finally he got the Charmander he loved being. But he was asked something confusing. Are you sure you want to be a Charmander Pressing yes instead of going to the partner menu it had a loading sequence. Seeing it would be a while and fairly confused he begin rocking out to music on his headphones, still holding the phone in his hand when it said Get ready Antonio. Wait what? It knows my bloody name? I NEVER put my na-His thought was cut off as a flash of light hit him and started his first ever Pokémon journey...

Authors Notes: Sorry about the short first chapter ill probably end up making it longer later, for now i just wanted to get it out and see if anyone likes it so..here ya go.


	2. I'm a Charmander?

**Chapter 2: I'm a Charmander?**

Groaning as he got up Shadow glanced around wearily as to his surprise all he saw was trees. Where the hell am I? He glanced around then lifting his hands up. What the...fuck? His hands were now paws with claws! Quickly running he found a stream from a river and glanced at himself. What the unholy hell? He was a black Charmander with a white chest and red eyes! How the hell...Shadow couldn't help but wonder...but then smiled when he saw he still had his mp3 wrapped around his neck. Out of all the things in the world...he still had music.

Hmm...maybe this won't be so bad... after all I still have my music. He thought.

Glancing around Shadow decided he had better get his bearings...even if this was one of those deep dreams. Better safe than sorry. So walking around the dense forest Shadow frowned there wasn't a marketplace in sight! Not even a Pokémon or Pokémon house!...oh no. He thought, paranoia taking over. What if it's the Pokémon apocalypse! But then if it was that...wouldn't there be less forest and more death?

Wait would there be forest? ...Shadow shook his head clearing these silly thoughts. What I should really be thinking about is how I got here, how I'm going to get out of here...and where the fuck am I? Walking around the forest Shadow was more lost then when he started. Least if he had stayed by the stream he'd have fresh water to drink...now he had nothing. Other than his mp3 that is, whatever use that was.

After walking for what felt like an hour and a half Shadow finally had to admit if he didn't find someone or something soon...suddenly his eyes widened as he glanced at a sign it had an arrow and read Eevee house, come in and relax. Thank the heavens...finally, maybe the Eevee's can tell me what's going on! Hurrying down the path Shadow felt he was saved...little knowing how bad his choice was.

**Authors Notes: Well here's chapter, read review and suggest...more chapters will be up shortly,hope you enjoy!**


	3. Eeveelutions

**Chapter 3: Eeveelutions, pretty, nice or f***ing terrifying**

As Shadow walked towards the large house my eyes widened as he took in the size...3 stories? Jesus...who lived in the-..oh right Eeveevoultions duh. Shadow chuckled shaking his head. But...how many? He didn't think they were bad, after all the words from the sign said that anyone was welcome…so they aren't evil... right?...but... something...I don't know...feels...wrong.

As Shadow made it near the front door he could hear a couple females talking. He tried to listen in, eavesdropping is not nice but seemed good at the time! But couldn't make out what they were saying so pressing his head against the door, ear or what he hoped was his ear (hard to tell being a Charmander) to the cold wood, but just as his ear touched the wood the door was opened from the inside and Shadow fell in face first. His last thought before he lost consciousness was welp...eavesdroppers will be dropped then everything turned black.

As Shadow woke up he noticed that he couldn't move either his hands or legs. Ugh...dahells going on? Unlike most people who wake up groggy Shadow wakes up ready for action. So when he found himself tied upby vines he realized something wasn't right. (Not many people I know think it's right to wake up tied up…just saying) Glancing up he met the ice cold eyes of a Glaceon and couldn't help but flush slightly.

"Uh hey could you-" he was cut off as she pressed a soft paw over his mouth. At first Shadow thought this was...cute...sorta but then her lustful smile came across her face and Shadow realized two things, one he was tied up in a Eeveevoultions house of females, two...they were in heat. Because behind the Glaceon was what Shadow could only guess were her sisters. Funny enough the first thing he noticed was they had the same lusty smile. Great job moron rather then find a way out you notice there smiles.

What's next? He noticed they were all surprisingly ...pretty...the **_vaporeon_** beautiful as she waved her tail bashfully. Or maybe it was the fumes making him think that. Shaking his head Shadow snarled at them .

"Let me go you ugly pieces of-" He was silenced by a deep kiss from the Glaceon that left his lips freezing cold...and numb so he couldn't speak or even move his lips. He could only glare as the Glaceon smirked.

"That's better ." The Glaceon's voice was as ice cold as her lips and eyes. "Now then...you see little Charmander...me and my sisters having been waiting...ooooh so patiently for a male...ANY male...but now we found one...and he won't be going anywhere till we are all...satisfied. " The Glaceon gave me a grin that made me think I would rather have Jeff the bloody killer here!

Oh man I won't ever get out will I? Shadow thought grimly as the girls surrounded him. All but one...a pink one...a fairy type...forgetting her name Shadow groaned with despair but then saw her waving a paw to an open window. She was going to help him!

Wait...vines...I have bloody claws! I'm a Charmander for blasted sakes. So Shadow sliced one hand free then the other the Eeveevoultions all begin to growl and glare. Shadow not really knowing what he did coughed out a smokescreen making them all growl trying to ignore the smoke that irritated there nostrils and eyes. He then quickly sliced his feet free before running and jumping through the open window, he didn't stop to breathe or anything as he took off running for his "life". He ran into the forest his first thought when he finally stopped to think and breathe and of course wince from the aching ribs, was of the Eeveelution that saved him was a Slyveon...he'd have to remember that. He was going to thank her someday.

But for now he concentrated on getting the hell out of there.

After running for almost five minutes Shadow tripped over what he thought was a bush and fell into more bushes. Grumbling as he got up her turned around to see a little Shaymin, irritated with being fell on, glaring at him.

"Well?" She questioned him angrily. Not finding an answer from the confused Shadow she sighed before saying, "Aren't you going to apologize?" Her squeaky high pitched voice irritated Shadow...plus she was an annoying tiny hedgehog like Pokémon surrounded by plants and flowers that blended her in. Why the hell should he apologize?

But that thought was quickly scattered as he heard the Eeveevoultions not far off so without thinking Shadow jumped into the bush next to the Shaymin and hoped to god he was hidden. Most of the Eeveevoultions ran by however Leafeon decided to question the Shaymin.

"Have you seen a black and white Charmander?" She was breathing deeply whether it was from running or …whatever Shadow didn't bother thinking about it.

Oh crap! Shadow thought. The Shaymin was already mad at me now she's gonna tell! Oh man...Shadow readied himself for a mad dash.

"Hmph. Not my problem." The Shaymin said, turning away but then was suddenly slapped by a vine, not once but 6 times as Leafeon said she knew she was lying.

Without a second thought Shadow jumped out of the bushed tackling the Leafeon and used Ember, making the injured Leafeon run away. Turning back to the Shaymin who may or may not have saved his life Shadow was surprised to seeit limping slightly...turning away from the Shaymin Shadow knew he needed to get going...taking one step forward and thinking don't you fucki- oh man I'm an idiot! He yanked round and helped the Shaymin onto his back.

"What-what are you doing?" She mumbled quietly, her voice sounding weak and her heartbeat quick.

"Helping you." Shadow then took off running. To where? He didn't know...

**Authors Notes: How am i doing so far? Man so muuuuch editing...oh well totally worth it.**


	4. Oran Berries for the weak

**Chapter 3: oran berries for the weak**

After running for about five minutes, and glancing every other way Shadow finally decided that the Shaymin and him were safe from the Eeveeloutions. The Shaymin to his surprise was fairly quiet, turning his head Shadow was surprised to find her unconscious! She must've taken too much damage he thought with a wince. So continuing to head out Shadow kept his eye out for any Oran berries.

After another five minutes of walking he found a house, in the shape of a butterfree...whether it was sexist or not Shadow immediately thought he was gonna find a female in there. So without setting the Shaymin down he kicked the front door open ready to be jumped but...what he found however...was the last thing he expected. The place was abandoned. When it had Pokémon in it, it was a smoothie bar. Or at least that's what the smoothie machines and large amounts of berries told him.

Walking over to one of the piles Shadow grabbed a blue one, large enough to held open handed in his small new fists. He knew it was an Oran berry. A healing berry, setting the Shaymin down he laid her on her back opening her unconscious mouth so the squeezed berries juices would go down it. Please work Shadow thought hoping it would even if it wasn't eaten. Also he hoped she wouldn't choke.

After the berries juices were drank Shadow watched the Shaymin watching as the scratches slowly healed. And her breathing returned to normal and finally her eyes opened, sleepily at first but finally energetic.

"What...what happened" She yawned as she flipped herself over. "Why was I on my back?"

Shaking herself gently she glanced up at Shadow curiously, then she noticed the squeezed Oran berry in Shadows hand.

"You...you healed me?" She glanced up at Shadow, a gentle shade of red hitting her white cheeks. Before Shadow could say anything the Shaymin then said.

"Well don't expect a reward!" Then letting out a self centered hmph turned her head away her cheeks still red.

Shadow rolled his eyes and decided to ignore her while he explored the Smoothie shop. Towards the back was what looked like a pile of gold. But Shadow remembered it was pokemoney. But this much...and in this world now...was useless. Still...be cool to bring back home. So finding a silk bag Shadow put one of the coins in it. Then grabbed an assortment of berries. Just in case he decided.

The Shaymin he found was glancing around curiously.

"Hey...thanks for helping me..." She said without looking behind her. Most males nowadays would've left me to rot...so...thanks." She didn't turn around but shook herself gently. Shadow just shrugged heading for the door.

"Wa-ait!" The Shaymin said bounding after him as he left the house. Turning around Shadow glanced at the Shaymin quizzically. "We should go together... " She said nodding her head. "I can help you and you can help me...we can be a team!" Her roses sprouted from her back as if emphasizing her words.

Shadow sighed gently. Though she could be helpful she could also be a pain in the neck...but then she hadn't tied him down and even helped him get away from the crazy eeveeloutions...

_**Authors Notes: Welp, more editing to go, hope you...person are enjoying the story! byee**_


	5. A Shaymins Power

**_ Chapter 4: A shaymins power  
><em>**

Shaymin led the way, her mouth going a mile a minute, Shadow was used to it so he kept up with the conversation best he could. She was talking about how Shaymin could turn into flying type, that there was a special flower that would help her do it...but that since she could never find another Shaymin she didn't know where they were. Shadow wasn't sure what to say to that since there was nothing he really could do…

The conversation cut off as they met a giant cave. "This cave leads to a large stream. There's many tasty apples by this stream." Just as the Shaymin said this Shadows stomach growled softly. "Sounds like you could use a couple" the Shaymin giggled.

Shadow smiled back surprised that the Shaymin had such a cute giggle, well for such an annoying creature. As they entered the cave Shadow frowned softly as a angry voice shouted at someone. The Shaymin he noted got closer to him. Damn woman...the voice got louder and louder the further they got into the cave until they finally found the owner. It was a large Machoke, he was yelling at a couple of Gravlers but upon hearing us he turned around.

"Well well...a female." He cracked his large knuckles. "Thank your bringing her. I shall dispose of her right away." He walked towards them his intentions clear as day, if not from the threatening glare than his own voice.

The Shaymin huddled behind Shadow her entire body shivering. Shadow glared at the approaching machoke. "You won't be deposing of anyone pal." He said glaring straight into the Machoke eyes.

"What? YOUR gonna stop me? "The machoke laughed and was soon joined in his laughter by the two gravelers.

"If I have to I will." Shadow stepped forward throwing the bag to the side. The machoke laughed once more before yanking back a fist saying quickly you asked for it then punched Shadow hard enough to throw him all the way to the top of the entrance slamming against it hard. He fell down limply hitting the ground with a loud thud. The Shaymin ran over her four legs propelling her faster then she had ran be. She nudged him gently. But he didn't move...tears began to slowly roll down her cheeks when suddenly he grunted pushing himself up.

"Al-alright tough guy." He spat out some blood and glared daggers at the Machoke. "That was a little weak." The Shaymin couldn't help but gape as he staggered over to the Machoke and yanked back a fist and hit the Machoke in the gut. The Machoke laughed acting as if he hadn't got hit. The Shaymin while this was happening ran over to the bag and putting it in her mouth ran back hoping to help Shadow with an Oran berry.

But she gaped as the machoke slugged him in the gut forcing a smokescreen out and as he flopped over…Running over she nudged him again hoping he'd get up again but almost sobbed when she noted he was barely breathing. She turned the machoke her cheeks reddened with anger but wet with tears. The smoke unbeknownst to her, the Machoke, the Gravelers and evidently Shadow went into the roses that opened and as if they were breathing sucked in the smoke.

"What are you going to do you little-" The Machoke cut off watching the Shaymin get surrounded by a bright white light. "Uh oh-" Suddenly with a snarl the Shaymin let out the purified air in a large explosion.

Once the smoke had cleared again the Shaymin kicked the fainted Machoke's head and pulled Shadow on her back. Then headed out of the cave ignoring the fainted Gravelers and continued outside. She had made sure to throw the bag over back before Shadow. Glancing around as she walked outside the Shaymin noted she had never asked the Charmander what his name was...and yet he still protected her...without even knowing her...and now he was injured...Shaymin could feel tears burning at the edge of her eyes.

If Shadow didn't get some medical attention and fast he wasn't going to live…She continued walking till she found a stream and setting Shadow down into she let him relax hoping the water would soothe or even wake him up. It did neither so she flopped to the ground letting the tears fall...when she suddenly heard "Chansey...Chansey..." it was said in a sing song voice. Glancing up in surprise she watched as a Chansey bounced over to her. Her mouth an O in surprise she watched as it pulled the egg out of its pouch and set it atop Shadow. In a couple seconds the egg flashed with a surprising white light and when it disappeared Shadow was completely healed.

Coughing gently he sat up. "What the hell happened?" He asked glancing at the Shaymin. "And dahells your problem? Why you cry-" Shadow was cut off as the Shaymin tackles him wrapping all her arms around her nuzzling him hard. "Ugh get off!" Shadow said his cheeks reddening.

"Nope! Never! Your my hero!"

The Chansey skipped off still chanting his name...

_**Authors notes: Welp, yet another chapter, its sad that it takes me longer to edit than write my stories XD. Welp enjoy!**_


	6. Sylveons Quest

**_ Chapter 5: Sylveons Quest_**

"So how did you beat the Machoke and the Gravlers?" Shadow asked the Shaymin as she walked by his side, a bag of berries on her back. "I mean for a legendary Pokémon...you're not really strong"

The Shaymin, a very young Shaymin turned to give him a glare. "I am not weak! As a matter of fact I purified the air from your smokescreen and used it as an explosion." She tilted her head up smugly.

"..." Shadow had nothing to say to that. Maybe that for a cute hedgehog creature she could be bloody dangerous. But...no.

"Shadow...are you ok?" The Shaymin had made it her mission to find out the Charmander's name which was Shadow. And to ask about the strange black item around his neck which he grumbled off and where he was from which she only got a thoughtful stare. None of them helped her much but what could she do.

Shadow nodded slowly eyes straight forward. It was little irritating to her that he wasn't much of a talker...but she would still talk to him whether he would answer or not. They had grabbed many apples from the tree sometimes even helping each other get up higher. They may not have been the most type advantaged team...but they worked well together. Shadow still hadn't told her that he wasn't from this world. Or that he was even human. He knew it would only complicate things.

After wandering not so blindly through the forest they finally came across a sign. One side which would've read rock path, read bandit cave. The other path read pathetic flower zone. Well…it would have read flower zone but had been inked over.

"Bandit cave?" Shadow stared at the sign curiously glancing at the equally confused Shaymin. "Wei-" Suddenly Shadow was tackled from behind. Rather then yank around and hit the enemy or Pokémon he felt himself blush at the soft fur that covered it. "Please get off..." the Pokémon got up, not before nuzzling him quickly.

Turning around Shadow didn't notice the very angry Shaymin who had her teeth gritted but saw instead a Sylveon. It took Shadow a second to figure it out then he hugged her. She hugged back tightly her soft fur pressing against Shadow. Shadow waited for the Sylveon to talk but instead of saying anything she handed him a piece of paper on it read : Please friendly Charmander I know we barely know each other and after the bad time with my sisters you'd rather me be gone but I come in need of help. My sister was taken by bandits. Her name is Jolt. A Jolteon. I love my sister...more then life itself but I couldn't save her. I tried. They said they would give her up for 1million pokedollars. We can't...we don't have that. I know it's a lot to ask for your help...but I'm at my end...I need your help...

While Shadow read this the Shaymin glared at the Sylveon. The Sylveon was easily a rival for her. Cute fur, big smile, beautiful blue eyes...it irritated the Shaymin though the fact the Sylveon's smile didn't break even as she glared made her even more irritated. Just as the Shaymin was about to open her mouth but Shadow had turned around she instead gave him a cute smile...which was ignored completely.

"I'm guessing the bandit is in that cave." Shadow nodded behind him. The Sylveon smiled and nodded. "Ill do my best..."

Shadow turned away and walked to the cave. He owed the Sylveon already...anyways if the bandits were like Skyrim bandits this would piece of a cake. The Shaymin had to run a bit to catch up with Shadow.

"Wait what's going on? Where are we going?" She was surprised when Shadow grabbed the bag off her back.

"I am going into the cave. You're staying here. It's too dangerous." Shadow then turned bag in hand.

"No! I'm coming with! You got hu-" Shadow silenced her with his stare.

"I will not let you get hurt..." he said slowly. "Stay here please.." his eyes though hard showed he didn't want her to get hurt. That he cared...the Shaymin's cheeks reddened once again...he really does...no! I can't let him go alone! What if they knock him out again...or worse.

"I won't get hurt. I'm coming with and that's that." She met his hard gaze with one of her own.

"Fine if you get hurt its your bloody problem." Though his words were said with malice she couldn't help but remember he wanted to protect her...again!

As they entered the cave Shadow wouldn't even look at her but every minute or to he'd quickly glance over to make sure she was there still. Needless to say the Shaymin felt special. Though that feeling was quickly overtaken by anxiety and worry...what if the bandits were too powerful? Or water type? What if they imprisoned them? The Shaymin started shaking with fear.

"Hey you cold?" Shadow was watching her before she could answer he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "Body heat will keep you warm" he said still walking but leaning so he would keep her warm...though she did get warm it wasn't mainly from his body...it was from her insides that felt as if on fire...she never had someone care this much!

Though soon she was pressing herself closer out of fear. The shadows in this cave seemed to follow them. Once she swore one jumped before turning towards her. She glanced up Shadow, he seemed hellbent to make it out of this cave. She wished she had his confidence...his strength...suddenly a voice ahead made her jump because it was so gruff Shadow pushed her behind a rock blocking her from the view of the newcomer.

"Well well..." a Sneasel said grinning wickedly flashing his long claws. He wore a black bandanna with a red skull on it. Behind him walked a Chameleon with them same design only on a arm band. Beside him walked a fergilator with a chest band the same design on it. But behind them all in a large cage lay a Jolteon. She wasn't injured...but she looked tired.

The fergilator he saw was weight lifting, the Chameleon was sharpening his claws and the Sneasel...was finding out they had company. "Let the Jolteon go" Shadow said knowing he had no chance to beat all three of these Pokémon. Maybe if he could dodge the Pokémon and free the Jolteon? Sneasel smiled wickedly slashing out Shadow; Shadow threw up a small clawed hand in defense and somehow deflected the blow his claws turning to steel. Steel claw! The sneasel didn't look too surprised his claws suddenly getting a shadowy mist.

Shadow claw there two claws, one small, one large, one steel, one shadow. They pushed against each other testing the strength of each other. Shadow pushed the sneasel off landing a steel clawed slash across his face only making him grumble from the pain as the Chameleon walked over spitting flames. Ember! Shadow hit the flames away with a steel claw just barely deflecting another shadow claw, and then he had to duck as the Fergilator spat water gun at him hitting the wall behind him. Ducking and rolling Shadow rolled away from the Sneasel just barely dodging a Shadow claw. He spat his own flames at the Chameleon that took it with ease and even chuckled. Frowning as he realized how screwed he was Shadow got hit by a mega punch from behind by the Fergilator knocking him to the floor in the middle of the 3 Pokémon. The sneasel hit him with a Shadow Claw hard enough to blow him over to the Chameleon. That slashed his face making me grunt from pain but he let out a flamethrower, that made growl patting at his own face while Shadow steel clawed his legs where his knees were making him fall to his height then he head-butted him knocking the Chameleon unconscious but giving the Fergilator enough time to grab him from behind and hold his arms easily to his sides.

"Think your tough fool? For taking out the evolved form of you?" Sneasel cackled. Walking over to Shadow. "You're nothing but a weak Charmander. No matter what your color is." Trying to ignore the Sneasel Shadow glanced to the side his eyes widening as he saw the Shaymin freeing Jolt, the Jolteon gave him a smile electricity charging around it.

Grinning Shadow pulled himself out of the Fergilator's arms and tackled the sneasel as a Thunderbolt hit the Fergilator knocking him unconscious Shadow head-butted the Sneasel and dirty fighted him till he had him a headlock squeezing till the Sneasel gave up admitting defeat.

Glaring at the sneasel as Jolt and Shaymin walked out Shadow promised the Sneasel if he did it again he wouldn't be...and left it like that. Walking out of the cave Shadow thanked the Shaymin for saving his butt. She couldn't help but grin the thanks going straight to her head. Jolt thanked Shadow explaining how they caught her. The Sylveon sat waiting happily running to her sister to exchange nuzzles of happiness. Sylveon turned to us smiling then reaching over she kissed Shadow gently on the cheek.

Thank you Shadow.

"Your wel-" wait what?!

Telepathic words silly. The Sylveon giggled as Shadow stared at her in amazement.

Glancing up he noticed it was going to be dark soon.

Come stay with us...the eeveeloutions won't do anything...I promise. Shadow glanced at Sylveon and her sister then back to the Shaymin. She watched him curiously.

"Should we?" He asked "Sure." She smiled hiding her jealous anger behind a smile. Though as they were heading off she told Sylveon to watch it.

Sylveon only smiled. Grumbling to herself the Shaymin ran to catch up with Shadow and Jolt who were talking about the battle. Though the conversation ended shortly as a general quiet took over and Shadow and the Shaymin stood outside the Eevee House. "So this is the place that"

"Yeah" Shadow said gulping. If this was trick...he wouldn't come back out of it easily...so opening the door slowly Jolt bolted ahead of them with Sylveon and Shadow and the Shaymin stood outside listening to the cheers and tears of joy.

"Well...let's go..." Shadow said patting Shaymin gently. "Watch my back k?" He said flashing her a nervous smile. Shaymin nodded.

**_Authors Notes: Next chapter, the Eevees apologize...but will this turn bad? Are they still horny little freaks? Will Shaymin get her first kiss? Tune in to find out!_**


	7. Back to the Eevees

**_Chapter 6: Back to the Eevees_**

As Shadow entered the Eevee's house he couldn't help but shudder as the memories of what conspired there not even a day ago hit him. He had had a busier day then he had in years. He glanced at the Shaymin happy to see her eyes darted all along ready for anything. Finally came the time when the Eevees stopped talking about there joy and turned towards them. Shadow couldn't help but gulp as many eyes bored into him. Then as if they were one every bowed there head towards them in apology.

The Glaceon came up and spoke for the Eevees "We are sorry for what we had..attempted to do. There is no way to make up for what we did...so we will try our best however." Every Eevee flashed a smile, this time not filled with lust.

The Shaymin watched them all with caution. Nice or not Shadow need her to watch his back. She still watched her arch rival with a daggered glare. She wouldn't let that Pokémon get close to Shadow. She shook herself as if ridding herself of filth.

Suddenly a Eevee in a chief hat walked out of what Shadow guessed was the kitchen. The hat he noticed was awkwardly large on the small Eevee's head making Shadow want to laugh but her cute innocent brown eyes told him she might not take it as a joke.

"Dinners ready." She said flashing a cute smile or tail slowly wagging. Almost immediately at the thought of food Shadows stomach gargled. Everybody glanced at him then they all laughed.

Sitting at the table the long day seemed to be gone as everyone munched on the delicious berries. Hostility's and bad memories gone replaced with a comfortable silence. Smiles from the good food were shared around the table. Suddenly chats were started then slowly turned to what happened to Shadow and the Shaymin. (Leafeon apologized profusely to the Shaymin) Shadow told of his battles, all the activity's that filled his day up. There were oos ahhs and winces in pain as the story went on. By the time the story was told it was getting dark outside. Shadow yawned loudly. He was led by the Eevee, Shaymin close behind to a guest room two beds, not the best looking though they looked like heaven to the tired partners who as one flopped on the beds.

"Shadow..." the Shaymin started her voice muffled by the bed. "

"Yeah?" Shadow peeked over with one eye, the Shaymin barely seen by a glow from the window.

"Thanks for saving me...I know we barely know each but...I want to stay with you...if ...that's ok." The Shaymin climbed up onto Shadows bed.

"I don't mind" Shadow said staring down at the Shaymin as she snuggled up against him. He wrapped in arm around her. " I could use the company." Shadow yawned closing his eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

"Shadow?...Shaddoooow?" The Shaymin sighed softly as she realized he had fallen asleep. "...I love you" she pecked his cheek gently before snuggling into him quickly falling asleep.

Shadow woke up early in the morning and came out of the room cautiously listening for sleeping Eevees. But was surprised when he heard a gentle chatter coming from the kitchen, hiding against the wall Shadow listened.

"We could have him now if we weren't fricken stupid!" A angry female voice said. One that Shadow had not heard before.

"You know we can't. He saved one of us! He is a hero. I will not let you do that to him." This voice was also new.

"You only say that so you can have him!" This voice he remembered. It was the Leafeon.

Shadow gulped as he realized that his freedom was on the line. I thought they weren't going to! Shadow thought slowly backing away. I've gotta get out of here! He thought sneaking back to bedroom ready to wake up the Shaymin and run for it.

Then there was a large crash and the room was silenced A soft voice spoke with such conviction and anger that Shadow felt himself stilled. Not a voice no...a telepathic message...the Sylveon! She said that if any of them were to touch Shadow she would personally suddenly the message was overcome by a pain like a couple rocks crushing his head and Shadow fell to his knees grabbing his head.

After a couple minutes it passed. But the power...of the headache made Shadow certain of one thing...that Sylveon was not one to be messed with. Also that she was very protective. Now Shadow thought as long as I can get aw-

"Hey what are you doing out here?" Shadow nearly jumped out of his skin from the tiny voice that spoke behind him. Yanking around Shadow stared in surprise at a small Eevee. Well not smaller then a normal sized one but just her presence worried Shadow that he might have been caught. But her innocent brown eyes told him he would be fine.

"Just...uhh...glancing outside." Shadow quickly looked out the window. Hoping maybe the Eevee would just leave. But to his dismay she leaned up on her front feet joining him.

"All my sisters have been on adventures...and yet I'm never allowed out...I want an adventure...I'm strong." The Eevee glanced down sadly as she spoke. "But I feel ill never get an adventure..."

Shadow frowned softly as he glanced at the sad Eevee. Sure he was still worried about his freedom and yet...to help this Eevee on an adventure...

"Look..." the young Eevee turned towards him her ears perking up."Once I figure my way out around here ill come back and take you a adventure..." he was almost immediately hugged tightly by the Eevee who could barely could contain herself.

"You mean it!?" She exclaimed her tail wagging crazily her eyes wide with joy. "Yay!" She ran off into the kitchen to give the news. Shadow chuckled softly...it was yet another promise he had made. And another he was going to keep...though how long it would take to fulfill...he was unsure.

But listening to her hyper happiness he hoped it would be soon. Turning back to the guest room Shadow saw a yawning Shaymin pop her head out shaking herself happily. "Morning Shadow" she said flashing him a smile. Shadow nodded his head to her. "Guess we are going to be heading out huh?" Shadow nodded. Together they walked into the kitchen all the Eeveeloutions glanced at them.

"Guess this is goodbye..." Glaceon said watching them with her sisters. Shadow nodded not saying a word. Doing his best not to give the fact he heard the argument Shadow walked to the door the Shaymin close on his heels. To his surprise a floating bag of berries hang in front of Shadow. It was surrounded in a pinkish glow. Turning around in surprise Shadows eyes met a bright pink pair attached to a pink Espeon.

Her voice soft and yet surprisingly ..flirty said "Take this with you, it is a weeks supply of food...just in case." Nodding Shadow turned away opened the door and walked out Shaymin close by.

A chorus of goodbyes welcomed them as they left. The bag was on the Shaymins back. Glancing forward Shadow decided to not look back. It was time to move ahead.

The Shaymin after a couple minutes of walking started sniffing and walking faster all the way to running.

"Hey where are you going?" Shadow shouted after her running after her.

"I can smell the flower! I can smell the flower!" The Shaymin shouted.

**_Authors Notes: What flower is the Shaymin talking about? Is this the last we will hear from the Eeveeloutions? Will there be more adventure...or will it be the end of an adventure? Tune in to find out. Also thanks for reading, hope you guys and gals are enjoying!_**


	8. Goodbye Shaymin

**_ Chapter 8: Goodbye Shaymin_**

**_WARNING: SUPER SAD CHAPTER AHEAD, IF YA WANT TO KEEP THE SADNESS DONT READ THE NEXT ONE...YET_**

The Shaymin after a couple minutes of walking started sniffing and walking faster all the way to running.

"Hey where are you going?" Shadow shouted after her running after her.

"I can smell the flower! I can smell the flower!" The Shaymin shouted.

(What flower is the Shaymin talking about? Is this the last we will hear from the Eeveeloutions? Will there be more adventure...or will it be the end of an adventure? Tune in to find out.)

Following the Shaymin Shadow gaped as they met a giant field of flowers. It wasn't the amount of flowers that surprised Shadow. It was the hundreds of Shaymin! Gape mouthed Shadow glanced back and fourth about to tell the Shaymin he frowned as the Shaymin was gone. She had blended into the crowd of Shaymin! Frowning he ran into the flowers. Calling out Shaymin could get all there attention then he saw the one with a bag on her bag so he hurried over.

"Shaymin what's going on?" Shadow asked.

"Shadow!" The Shaymin was more then excited, she was ecstatic. "These are glacidea flowers! These help us Shaymin evolve into our sky form!" Shaymin smiled sniffing a flower. "It means I've found my family...I can migrate now."

Shadows eyes widened. "Wait you mean you're leaving?" Shadow felt his throat constrict and a sudden pain in his chest. He didn't want her to leave he was just getting used to her company...

"Mmhmm. Its time for me to." She smiled at Shadow tears gently rolling down her cheeks. "Thanks for protecting me Shadow...I'm gonna miss you..."

Behind her the other Shaymin begin glowing as the flowers affect took over. The Shaymin came up and smooched his cheek setting the bag down before disappearing into the crowd. Shadow held out a hand wishing he could stop her and yet knowing this is what she wanted...her family. Shadow stood there his face blank as his lips twitching softly as he watched her evolve and fly up with the Sky form Shaymin...

Waving one hand he watched as one stopped flying and waved back. Then she turned and flew away with the others.

Tears rolled down Shadows cheeks as he said "Goodbye, Shaymin"

**_Authors Notes: The Shaymins gone now...will Shadow find another partner? Is this the last we will see of her? Tune it to find out ...man this one made me cry a bit..._**


	9. A shaymin In Need

_**Shaymin In Need**_

After the Shaymin had flown away Shadow went back to the Eevee house where he was met first with excited glances but then with worried gazes as they saw his tear soaked cheeks and his reddened eyes obviously from crying. He walked over to where the Vaporean lay, soaking in her warm pool and sat in the there glancing ahead in space. The Vaporean said nothing as did the others. It was obvious his partner was gone...

After lazing around the house in sadness Shadow was ready to leave again. Rather then be a sad burden to this family of Eeveeloutions. But as he approached the door, bag over his shoulder, the youngest member of the Eevee family ran in, opening the door quickly.

"Shadow! The Shaymin! "she breathed hard her small chest rising quickly, sweat glistening because of the distance she ran. "Their being held down by three legendary's! They won't let them go any farther because its there territory!"

Shadow frowned thinking that even in the large numbers the Shaymin wouldn't fight or even win if they did.

"C'mon! We've gotta help the Shaymin." Shadow waited for Eeveeloutions to stand up ready for battle but they all didn't move...in fact they didn't even look at him. "Don't tell me..."

"It is not our battle." The Vaporean said. "This is a fight over territory it does not concern us."

Shadow couldn't help glare at the Eevee's. Pokémon were in need of help and none of them were willing to help! Even Sylveon...

"Your all a bunch of fucking cowards." Shadow slammed the door shut with obvious anger and disgust. To his surprise _**he**_ felt a gentle bump and glancing to his right he saw the Eevee.

"I'm no coward." She said staring up at him. "Follow me!" And she led the way to the Shaymin.

Shadow just gaped at the field of Shaymin. Shaking his head he pushed his way to the front to confront the 3 legendary Pokémon and stared at the 3 legendary bird Pokémon. Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. They were arguing with a lone Sky form Shaymin. "This is our territory. No Pokémon will come through this territory."

Stepping up beside the Shaymin Shadow glared at the birds. "You will let the Shaymin through."

The legendarys stared at Shadow as if he had appeared from the air. Then they all let out long laughs. "Puny Charmander. The only way we'd ever let you through is if you beat us all." They all laughed again. Shadow shrugged then flame throwered the surprised Articuno blasting her back into a tree. She flopped to the ground weakly.

Zapdos and Moltres glanced back from her to Shadow then let out a lightening bolt and flamethrower at the same time. Shadow covered his head ready for the pain and to his surprise the lightening bolt bounced off an Absol who hit it away with her horned head. The flames washed over Shadow not hurting him due to the face he was already fire type.

"Taking over territorys is not right." The Absol said glaring at the Zapdos. "You should let these Shaymin past."

"You dare defy me Absol?" Zapdos roared letting lightening overwhelm his body. "You will join this Charmander."

Absol sighed and took up a fighting position beside Shadow.

Shadow ran at the Moltres swinging his tail that turned into iron smacking the legendary bird into Zapdos who in his surprise let out a lightning bolt striking them both and Shadow. It blew Shadow through a tree and Absol finished the Zapdos off with a double kick. The Zapdos and the Moltres lay beside each other in a heap. "They...urgh...may pass."

The Shaymin let out a cheer of joy rushing off. The Absol quickly ran to Shadow pressing her side against him as she helped him up. He was barely conscious and she quickly ran to the stream as the Shaymin away. Setting him by the water he slowly regained consciousness. "Urgh...my head...did I win?"

She chuckled despite herself. "Yes we won."

**_Authors notes: Hope your still reading! :D_**


	10. Shaymin's Decision

_**Shaymins Decision **_

The Shaymin flew with the others turning around every other second with a sigh. She didn't want to go. She watched Shadow fight crazily for her and the other Shaymin. She had even wanted to help...

But like the other Shaymin she did nothing. Not even standing up for herself. She sighed gently. She had made friends yes...but nothing like Shadow...nothing like the adventures they had. One of the Shaymin even wanted to be her boyfriend. It freaked her out. Not that it wasn't thrilling...not that he wasn't nice...but she just...couldn't.

Staring back she flew in place glancing at the Shaymin that went forward and the Shadow she had left behind. She glanced down at her paws landing gently on the ground she sighed gritting her teeth as her body reverted back to land form. She knew...she knew what she was gonna choose. She wanted to be Shadows partner. So running she sniffed the air finding his scent and running towards it.

She had seen he was unconscious but now...she followed it to a small stream where he sat with an Absol. They were having fun...

She frowned...maybe he had moved on...but...she had to know she wandered closer slowly. The Absol turned towards her surprised but then nodded slowly grabbing Shadows attention. She was cool! But Shadow...she crept up behind him.

"Sha...shadow?" She whispered her eyes doing their best not to let tears fall. He slowly turned his eyes wide and his mouth gaping.

"Sha...Shaymin?" He mumbled staring at her. Giving up she let the tears fall. She didn't care. She was so happy.

"Shadow!" And she ran tackling him into the stream nuzzling him under the chin as he hugged her. She made her decison...she chose Shadow.

_**Authors notes: ...woohoo**_


	11. I'm not a Pokemoni'm a human

**Im not a pokemon...im a Human.**

We went back to the Eevee house. Mostly so the Eevee could be home. But also so Shadow could give the Eeveeloutions a piece of his mind. The Shaymin and Absol followed. The Absol, strange as it was, was also named Shadow. So they both had a good laugh about that. The Shaymin stayed by Shadows side (Charmander)the entire way.

Finally they decided they would call the Absol Shady. She didn't mind either. In fact it made her giggle. They entered the house and Shadow promptly yelled at Eeveeloutions calling them cowards and more. But sighed when he had to ask if they could stay. Which made the Eeveeloutions laugh. But they said yes.

Absol introduced herself to the Eevee's and explained that she wasn't the cause of natural disasters. That it was just rumored. They all just generally chatted. Shadow and Shaymin stayed close at all times, as if they were away to long they would lose each other.

Little Eevee asked if Shadow would let her partner up with him on his next big battle. Shadow chuckled and nodded...why not? Watching the Eevee run into the kitchen to make lunch (or was it breakfast?) Shadow sighed as he sat down. He knew what he needed to tell. But how to explain...it would be difficult. But it had to be done.

Before he could start the Eevee came in with a large platter on her back and everyone got a bowl of berries. Everyone was in a happy silence Shadow sighed glancing down.

"What's wrong Shadow?" The Shaymin asked. She glanced up at him giving him a cute smile which immediately raised his spirits.

"Look guys...girls...girls. I'm ...not actually a pokemon." All the Eevee's and others glanced at him with surprise. "My names not Shadow. It's Antonio."

At first they thought he was kidding...obvious by their faces. Then his seriousness hit them.

"What's a human?" Young Eevee asked.

(Time skip)

"But...does that mean were fake?" Shaymin asked frowning deeply.

"I don't think so." Shadow said with a sigh. "I just didn't want to feel like I was lying anymore."

"You want to go home right?" Shady asked Shadow staring at him. "I mean you want to be with your species. With your mate..."

Shadow spat out a berry. "Nonono I don't have a mate...er I mean girfriend."

"No?" Shady watched Shadow flashing a small grin at him. "Well..."

"AH-hem. The thing is Shadow needs to find a way home." Shaymin said glaring at Shady. Another rival! Perfect...

"But how do we get him home? We're not really sure how he got here...were not even sure about his world...what if there are people searching for him?" Aqua the Vaporean said her tail gently swishing.

"Who are we supposed to ask about this?" Eevee asked with a frown her tail swishing and her mouth covered in berry juice.

"I know some of the legendary Pokémon...but in this world right now...without any unity...it's as good as walking into a crowd of females in heat..." Shady said sighing.

"I don't even know how I got here...first I gotta figure that out. Cause how I got here is probably how I can get out of here." Shadow said nodding.

Shaymin glanced down. But...would it be so bad to stay here? She thought...we could...her cheeks flushed as she thought of them together and then Shady came into the thought and took her place. No! He's mine. She thought gritting her teeth.

"Who could I talk to?" Shadow asked Shady glancing at her. "I want some kind of help...isn't there some pokemon that's not in heat that could help?"

"Shadow, this heat goes farther than you can even think..." Shady said. "You think you were in danger because of these Eevees?" She laughed a long wicked laugh her teeth bared. "The ones that can control themselves...they have practiced it. Practiced fighting the hunger. The need. Or maybe they found themselves a dumb male who hasn't run into hiding." She let a paw go out pointing at the assembled woman. "You think they don't think of jumping you and taking you? Hah! They still think it. Well maybe not those two..."she pointed to the Shaymin and the young Eevee. "Though they are too young. Or at least the Eevee is. The Shaymin..." she sniffed in her direction. "I'm not sure."

"Hmph. As a matter of fact I lo-...care about Shadow enough that it isn't a problem for me." The Shaymin let out a soft hmph.

"Any other male you'd tie down and-"

"Alright look. Shut up. We get it. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Shadow glared at Shady. "Ill fight woman in heat if it helps me find a way home."

Shaymin glared at Shady. "Wherever you go I'll be by your side." She said staring at Shadow. He nodded a smile flashing across his face before dissapearing as the angry scowl came back.

"Ill be by your side too" Eevee said before frowning at the glares her sisters gave. "I'm no coward." She glared at them.

Shady sighed. "You would need to find a very smart pokemon. Possibly an Alaskazam. However since most if not all males are hiding and since female will force you...you have no way to find one." She let out a grim chuckle.

"I will find a way home." Shadow said. "With or without your help"

All the female glanced at each other than to Shadows surprise they all said "We will help!"

Shadow smiled. He had a bunch of friends. And they all wanted to help him...

**(Unbknowst to Shadow and his friends. He had started a silent revolution. Males around the pokemon world heard of this strong male through different resources, and males would become less afraid, not just the bandits either...they would find strength in knowing there was someone fighting, maybe not purposely, but for them. For the pokemon as a society. What was once a land where woman were feared was a land where a light was silently showed in the darkness.)**

_**Authors notes: Whew, editing is getting easier i gotta admit :D**_


	12. Returning rival

_**Returning Rival**_

Sighing as he stood up Shadow climbed out of the guest bed. Beside him lay Shaymin her breath coming in and out, a cute content look on her face made him chuckle. To his right lay Shady...wait dafuq? He thought glancing at her. I don't remember...he shrugged. Whatever.

He walked out the door slowly opening as not to wake them up. He glanced out the window, it was a beautiful night, full moon and everything. He stared at the moon for a couple seconds just thinking. Then he walked out of the hall to the kitchen and from there to the front door. He needed some fresh air. Stepping out he closed the door slowly.

He wandered not far glancing back at the house with a sigh. Shady's words were running through his mind...as was the return of Shaymin...it was a bit much. He sighed again glancing at his clawed hands. Everything was different now...he pressed his mp3 on sighing contently as Dark Half came on. It was near the end of the song…

Shadow had the headphones in his strange Charmander ears. So he didn't hear the silent footfalls of a running pokemon. And even if he didn't have them on...these footfalls would never have been heard, quiet like the wind and gone in a flash. Shadow was attacked from behind, the only reason he knew he was under attack was the feeling of claws slashing his back.

Throwing his headphones he yanked around and was quickly kicked back. He hit a tree and fell down it still in shock of the attack and quickly slashed across the face. He quickly pressed a hand/paw to his face and was surprised when it came back with blood.

"Shit." He said rolling to the side as claws went through the tree he was just at. "Who the hell are you?" He growled into the dark night as a dark figure ran to him at incredible speeds, but this time he was ready and he met the claws with steel ones of his own.

"What? Already forgot ME?" The Pokémon said cackling evily. Shadow gritted his teeth as the Pokémon pushed him back, one arm making him fall back, even as his feet dug into the ground. The Pokémon was too strong! Shadow frowned trying to think of some way to stop the Pokémon when it slashed his legs right above the knees, making him fall forward as it slammed him in the head flipping him onto his back.

"Don't worry...you'll never forget me again.." the Pokémon snarled. Shadow kicked out getting it in what he hoped was its face though from the warm sensation on his legs...he was bleeding profusely. Shadow laid back closing his eyes, willing his body to fake being defeated, however Shadow had plan, and it had faking his own defeat as step one.

"Hahaha...this all you have? Pah. To think Pokémon are spreading rumors about a wimp like you!" The Pokémon in his own prideful and cocky triumph put a foot on Shadow putting his weight into it. The last thing he expected was Shadow to jump up, grabbing his foot and pulling, while as the body fell, head-butting him hard. The Pokémon hit the ground hard.

Shadow didn't take even a second to gloat or see if he was out he ran to the house grabbing the doors handle but was tackled from behind and crashed through the door with a wood splintering crash. Shadow hit the ground his foe stabbing him in the back as he back head-butted him. Yanking around Shadow grabbed the Pokémon's arm holding it down as he slashed it across the chest. But only infuriated it as it kicked him across the room. Both Pokémon could hear footsteps coming down the stairs as startled voices called out. Shadow could hear one in his head...Sylveon!

"What's going on Shadow?" Her voice sounded worried. Before he could even think of an anwser he was slashed again, putting up his claws weakly he deflected one more slash before the pokemon kicked his claws out of the way and slashed again.

The footsteps were getting much closer now.

"Heh...we will meet again Shadow...remember me...as the Sneasel that let you live..." an evil laugh was the last Shadow heard of the Pokémon as he remembered who it was. And the last thing he thought of as he lost consciousness.

(End part 1)

(Part 2 will start...right now :3)

Shadow woke up slowly. His eyes opening and shutting at the bright lights. "Urgh! Someone turn off the lights!" He grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Shadows awake!" Shaymin shouted and suddenly the room was filled with Eeveelotuions. All of them staring at Shadow like he came back from the dead, Shaymin with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. All the Eevee's were smiling.

"What the hells with you guys?" Shadow grumbled as he sat up. The he glanced down as he remembered last night, on his chest were claw marked scars, a strange white against his chest. "...that's right." He quickly ran out of the room, dodging around bodies as he glanced into Aqua's pool. His face had 3 long scars from the bottom of his head to the top. They were all black and stuck out horribly. "...son of a." He mumbled as his friends surrounded him.

"What happened Shadow?" Shaymin walked up in front of him her eyes following his facial scars. He turned all the Eevees frowned as their eyes saw the scars. Even Shady glanced away her face a frown.

"Shaymin...you remember the Sneasel right?" Shadow said turning back to her.

"Of course...but why...no...he couldn't!...oh...Shadow..." Shaymin frowned concerned. "We didn't know..when we found you...you were bleeding terribly and we didn't what to do! Aqua tried healing you, Sylveon and her sisters tried to get into your mind to find who had done it but couldn't..."

"Who is this Sneasel?" Shady asked ignoring Shaymin yet again. Shaymin gave her a glare as Shadow explained to her and the Eevee's who Sneasel was.

"I guess he wanted revenge..."

"Revenge? To nearly kill you is not revenge..."Flareon said shaking her head. "I mean..." she stopped frowning. "How did he even know you were here...?"

"How do we know he has stopped?" Leafeon said glancing outside out the window to her left.

"If he's so fast...what if he's inside the house?" Jolteon said glancing wearily around.

"I don't wanna get hurt..."Eevee whined pushing her way under her sister Glaceon.

"He must be stopped." Glaceon growled. "Ill freeze him."

"Stop this!" Shady roared her voice echoing somehow. "He's after Shadow not us. Shadow need our help." Yeah like when the Shaymin did. Boatload of help these stupid Eevee were then. Shadow thought grimly. The Eevees glanced at Shady then at Shadow eyeing not him...but the scars. Thoughts of that went through them...but then thoughts of having a dead Shadow did.

"Ill protect you Shadow." Shaymin said her flowers puffing out as if emphazing her words.

One by one every pokemon said they'd protect Shadow. Shadow glanced at the pokemon in surprise...he barely knew any of them...and yet...they were willing to give up there safety for him. God knows they could have just thrown him out...no more trouble then. Suddenly they all heard an evil laugh. Turning towards the door everyone saw the Sneasel. He was leaning against the door his eyes closed as he laughed.

"You!" Jolteon growled her fur letting off little shocks. "This is for Shadow!" She snarled as she ran at him. In a blur he moved, so quickly the Pokémon could barely see him! Next thing they knew Jolteon was laying by Leafeon. She had been knocked unconscious!

"Jolt!" Espeon the closest to the Sneasel cried. "You monster!" Her eyes glowed as she used phycic. Suddenly her eyes dimmed and she fell over. Shadow gaped. What had Sneasel done? He tried to get over to her but was pushed back as Aqua ran to her nuzzling her side.

"Espie...you didn't deserve this..." her calm voice broke as tears rolled. She turned to the Sneasel who was blowing on his claws pretending he didn't even notice. He turned to her smirking. "What's wrong my lovely dear?" He teased.

"..." Aqua moved quickly swinging her tail that turned to iron missing Sneasel as he jumped back flipping landing on his feet.

"Really? Is that all?" He laughed as she ran at him. In another blur she flew back meeting her unconscious sisters.

This time Leafeon and Sylveon walked up. Now you got it coming, Shadow thought with a grin. He remembered Sylveons power...there no...Sylveon suddenly collasped right along with Leafeon. What..but...how? Shadow stared. So many Pokémon...just fighting for him.. "Enough!" He shouted walking in front of the Eevee's.

"Haha...finally decided to stop hiding behind your mates?" The Sneasel teased with a laugh. "Nice tatoos by the...ohhh wait those are scars." The Sneasel laughed.

"There not my mates...though you will pay for hurting them." Shadow let his claws turn to steel as his tail turned to iron.

"You think you can stop me?" The Sneasel laughed. "Your not even a Pokémon." At Shadows shocked face he laughed again.

"Its obvious. You don't have Pokémon urges or ANYthing."

"...doesn't matter what I am. I will defeat you." Shadow ran at the Sneasel as the Sneasel ran at him there claws met and it seemed there strength was enough to hold the other at bay. But then Shadow jumped clubbing the Sneasel in the gut with his tail, the iron tail made him loose focus on his Shadow claws and Shadow quickly slashed him twice once across the face and the other on the chest then head-butted him knocking him through the door.

The Sneasel crawled back glaring. "You can't win."

Suddenly Shadow fell to his knees grabbing his head. "Arggh!" He yelled in pain as his head felt like it was splitting.

"Haha. Like that?" Sneasel walked over to him, slowly walking around him. "I picked it up...pretty good right?" Shadow couldn't have answered if wanted to his. His eyes tightly closed as red dots came out of the corners. "Don't worry about your friends...they will be fine. Unlike you." Sneasel walked the full circle around Shadow. "Those scars would clear up soon...if you'd be alive. What I don't understand is why your so special.."Sneasel frowned kneeling in front of Shadow. "Sure you're not a Pokémon...but why do you give hope? How do you get free? You're not strong. Your weak. You haven't even evolved! And yet...your alive...how?"

Shadow's eyes opened slowly as he stood up, his face showed he was still in pain but he stood. "I'm alive because I choose not to die." He said slowly his flame on his tail rose. "Because I choose to continue to fight." He clenched his fists. "Because I hold on to what little hope I have...of surviving."

"And yet. Here you are about to die." Sneasel yanked back a clawed hand "Goodbye you creature"

His claw never came back as Shadow flamethrowered him back, his mind free of the torment of the Sneasel. Sneasel slipped down slowly, coughing.

"Imp-impossible..." he glared getting up slowly as he winced. "You sh-"

"Leave. Or I will kill you." Shadow glared at the Sneasel. "Go now. You won't have another chance."

"This isn't the last you will see of me...Shadow the Human. Beware the name Sneasel. For I will be back." Then the Sneasel ran into the forest. Shadow watched until he could no longer see the moving leafs and walked back to the house. The Eevee's were regaining consciousness.

Shaymin and Shady quickly nuzzled him, both asking in unsion if he was fine. He nodded then collapsed.

"Shadow!" Shaymin ran over nuzzling him worridly. Then he let out a snore. All the pokemon stared at him. Then laughed.

He was exausted! Not dead...

**Authors notes: How'd I do? Sneasel...damn ...till the next chapter!**


	13. Basics of Humanity

_**Basics of Humanity**_

"So what do humans do?" Aqua asked as we sat in the living room. Everyone glanced at Shadow with curious eyes. "Well we have music, TV, swimming..video games." Shadow said.

"What's music?" Shaymin asked.

"Like this..."Shadow turned on his mp3 and turned it up all the way. Nobody like me by Deuce played. "This is called a rap song."

All the pokemon listened intently.

"What's tv?" Espie the Espeon asked.

"Its a form of entertainment...digital pictures playing over and over" Shadow explained.

"What's a picture?"

"Nevermind..." Shadow facepalmed.

"What did you do?" Shady asked.

"I rapped, wrote stories and read."Shadow said deciding not to bring up Video games. Too hard to explain anyways.

"Rapped?"

"You know, you have a beat and you rhyme words." Shadow said.

"No I don't..." Shaymin frowned.

Shadow beginning tapping and slapping his leg in a rthym.

" You see, every day remains the same for me I often wonder what it takes to just set me free I stare into this dark abyss that I know is my life No where to run, no where to hide, no way to cope or strife And everything I see is gray, and all the colors are gone They slowly fade away into the lyrics of the song Searching for sanctuary peace of mind, but somethings wrong I lost myself along the way and it's been far too long Somebody tell me wheres my kindred spirit (I try to transcend) And all I catch is interference (How will this all end) Hoping that someone can hear this (Let pills desolve in)I think I'm finally thinking clearest (Just hope you feel this ya'll!)

[Hook: x2] Things will never ever be the same again I hope that you will understand the pain I was in I wanna thank you for the times of being a friend Sorry I've reached the end, maybe I'll see you again. " Shadow ended it. "That's a rap."

"it was amazing...tho sad" Shaymin said.

**_Authors notes: Sorry about the weak chapter, more a crappy filler, well next chapter, we have heat takeover, where shadow will find himself in many unfortunate situations with the eves, fun right? Heh…_**


	14. The accidental and not so Accidental

_**The Acts of Accidental and no so Accidental Seduction**_

_**Warning: Sexual Themes**_

Shadow glanced over at Eevee she was gently scraping bits of leafs off the roof, Shadow was standing by to help. Guess its what happens when your the youngest.

"So Shadow," Eevee started.

"Yes?" Shadow did his best not to glance down. Being 3 stories up did not make him feel comfortable. He had volunteered to go up with her (everyone else didn't say a word) she had gotten picked on the chore chart they held. Shadow shrugged when Eevee had asked him why he wanted to come with. Why not?

"Do you think I'm cute?" Eevee asked her face turned away as a blush hit her face.

Shadow nearly lost his balance in surprise. Out of all the girls...she was the innocent one! Why was she asking...grimacing as he thought about what she would say if he said no Shadow slowly said "Well...yes..."

He watched her tail wave side to side quickly. Oh crap...he thought. Just what I need...

"Shadow...I'm..I...urm..." Eevee tittered on the roof. Shadow quickly got over to her.

"Eevee?" He qustioned worried as she seemed to loose her balance. "E-VEE!" He yelled as she fell off the roof. Without thinking he jumped, grabbing her unconscious body, then stabbed his claws into the walls shredding his way to a gentle halt.

Leafeon who was washing the windows ran over. "Shadow what's going on?" She asked glancing at the unconscious Eevee.

"I don't know! She just fell over..." lifting Eevee onto his back Shadow made his way into the house. He quickly walked up to the guest room and set Eevee down feeling her head. She had a fever! Turning around he watched as Sylveon and Shaymin walked in.

"What's wrong with Eevee?" Shaymin asked glancing up at Shadow.

"She's got a fever...she needs some kind of medicine." Shadow watched Shady and the Leafeon walk in.

"I know where some fever reducing leaves are." Shady said turning back of the door.

"Ill come with." Shaymin said. She wanted to get to know her rival a little better. What better way then with a walk?

Suddenly in all there minds Sylveon's voice came. "As will I."

They headed out leaving the Shadow alone...with the Eeveeloutions...

Sighing softly Shadow sat in the warm pool with Aqua (the Vaporean). He needed to get his mind off...it kept coming back to the falling Eevee...and to the fact he nearly didn't catch her. And to her qustion...why did she ask that? And why did it seem so...conflicting?

Shadow glanced down at his clawed hands. If he was in human form...would any of this be happening? Aqua watched Shadow closely. She had to know when and how to make her move...she had been planning with Espie(the Espeon) on how to get a free kiss from him. In return she would let Espie take over his mind...just for a little while. Just to change his thoughts a bit. Wasn't her fault she needed him...she giggled quietly.

Then a thought hit her. It was from Espie: if your ready I can do it now...

The plan was to make Aqua's body think she was drowning, by faking unconsciousness, then Shadow would give her mouth to mouth...in return Aqua would help Espie get Shadow to a quiet and secluded place...then let Espie have her fun. Shadow wouldn't remember anyways.

Sure, I'm ready she thought. Here goes nothing Aqua.

Shadow tapped his fingers boredly. For some reason without the nonstop problems...life got boring. Plus he wasn't even working towards his main goal...find a way home. Then again it was just...woah dahell? Aqua was laying headfirst in the water. Shadow thought she was going to do something funny...jump up all a sudden or something, but...that wasn't Aquas personality...shit...

He watched for bubbles and felt his heart skip a beat as none came. He glanced up, none of the other Eevees were around...urgh. He knew what he had to do...and yet he still couldn't help but gulp.

Lifting Aqua out of the pool Shadow flipped her onto her back, thinking she was quite light...and her skin very soft Shadow began giving her CPR. He had checked her chest, she wasn't breathing...

After a couple minutes he felt her breathing come back. He pulled away glancing into her slowly opening eyes. Her eyes fluttered then opened the rest of the way. "Sh...Shadow?" She said quietly and somehow cutely. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Shadow hadn't pulled away. "You just collapsed...you weren't breathing so I-"

Aqua licked her lips slowly making Shadow cutoff his face reddening as she let out an 'mmm' "It must be you I taste on my lips." She winked smiling at him.

"Er...uh..." suddenly Shadow fell back Aqua climbing on top of him. "Hey wait a-"

"Let me reward you." Aqua captured his lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around him and holding him down as his arms involuntarily came up to grab her.

After 30 seconds she pulled away slowly. Her eyes seductive and large. "Hope you don't mind...but I wanna reward you again later." She giggled at his blushed face. Human or not no one can resist a beautiful woman she thought as she slowly walked away...still...just in case. She gave her hips a seductive shake then continued up the stairs. I owe you big time Espie!

Shadow shook his head slowly. His mind was like a thick wave, confusing and hard to steer thru. What had just happened? His lips still could feel Aqua's...then he saw her shake her rear end at him. Ugh...stupid woman. He thought. Irritation throwing the seduction away. I've gotta watch my back...somethings up.

_**Authors notes: Hope you enjoyed this unfinished chapter! I shall have it finished...i dont know...**_.


End file.
